One of the proposals for the use of ocean energy contemplates the conversion of such energy into electrical power. Such conversion of ocean energy involves the use of the difference in temperature of ocean water between the water adjacent the surface of the ocean and water near the seabed or at substantial depths, such as 3000 to 6000 feet. At water depths of about 3000 feet, the temperature of ocean was is in the order of 35.degree. F. Adjacent the surface of the ocean, the temperature of the water may be as high as 80.degree. F. It is proposed to utilize this temperature differential of between 40.degree. F. to 50.degree. F. in an ammonia gas cycle for driving a turbine to generate electricity. In order to utilize the temperature differential of the ocean water, it is contemplated that a so-called "cold water pipe" should be suspended from the surface of the water to the selected depth and terminate above the ocean bottom so that a column of water of different temperature gradient is available. It is also contemplated that such a suspended pipe may involve diameters of from 60 to 100 feet and lengths of 3000 feet or more or less. It is apparent that fabricating a pipe of such size by conventional methods would be extremely difficult. Furthermore, handling of pipe sections of such size would be difficult and would require special equipment.